Broken Heart, blue boy?
by loveabledolvicxen
Summary: When Amanda breaks up with Kurt for someone else he gets badly hurt. Then Skylar, Jean's cousin comes to visit.Kurt is totally crushing on her and Evan is trying to break Kurt's love for her, why? What happens when her past come back to get her?
1. Broken Heart

This is my first fanfiction and I want you to RLER (Read, Love, Enjoy, Review!) the first short chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own the x men characters! I only own the the story, ideas, the typing skills, Sky, and everyhting else. I would never have been able to come up with so many characters and so many names. I would have gotten so confused!

* * *

Broken Heart

Nightcrawler's POV

Why did she have to break up with me for _him_? What is he that I'm not? Oh, he's not blue and furry. She said she liked the color blue and that made me happy. Now I am a sad mutant sitting in my room. When she broke up with me, it felt like she kicked me in a bottomless hole and that would hurt.

"Quit moping around, Kurt were meeting Jean's cousin Sky today! You have all rights to be happy!" Kitty screamed happily. She must have phased through the door, which I had locked.

"I am happy, just not now."

"Come on were meeting her at school and were ten minutes late and were going to be in trouble!"

She pulled me off the bed and gave me my inducer, then I teleported us to the garage. Scott, Jean, and Rogue were waiting. Kitty and I got in and then we were off. Scott was speeding today, he didn't like that we were late.

However, I could not get Amanda out of my head. Her face, the way she stood it haunted me. I just wanted to let her go but I couldn't. I did not want to let go. Why did she have to break my heart like that? I thought I had finally found someone that loved me for who I am. I should have professor erase my memory of her. So I wouldn't have to remember her.

Why can't she just go away? Why can't I let her go? Why did she have to give me a broken heart? My heart was not some toy that she could just play with. I thought she had loved me. She said she had no problem with me being blue and furry. I guess that's was just how it was being a mutant. A regular person thought that they would be able to handle you, but they were not. Amanda had just given up on me. I sighed. He depressing my life was. My heart was shattered. My heart had sunk to my stomach. What was I going to do with me life now? I had no Amanda, and I was absolutely not going to busy myself with training from Logan. That was just pure insanity! That was what it was, and I am not insane. I am blue and furry, but definitely not insane enough to busy myself with training. No, not me.


	2. Jean's Cousin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the characters except the ones you haven't heard of which is Sky and I might add a few more. But, I wouldn't be able to come up with so many names in my life. I would get so confused! All the characters belong to Marvel! RLER! (Oh, and I am totally not good with his accent so, please.)

* * *

Jean's Cousin

Nightcrawler's POV

When we got there first period was almost over. We were going to be in so much trouble. However, I was happy first period was over because I had that class with Amanda and I really don't want to see or talk to her. I obviously still wasn't over her, anyone could see that.

I decided to hang out in the hallways until it was over which was in fifteen minutes. Jean, Scott, and Kitty went to their classes. Rouge stayed with me. She was staring at me hard.

"Vi are zou staring at me, Rogue?" I asked. She was creeping me out, seriously. There is no need to look at me that way.

"Why can't you just get ova her?" her southern accent always makes me want to spill and tell her everything that was wrong in my life.

With the fact that I can't go out without my inducer without being called a freak and everybody running away in terror. People judge without even knowing who someone is or if their good or bad. I wish we could go back to that island where we where appreciated and loved. I miss that feeling so much and I bet everyone else did too.

"Zi am over her. Vi do zou ask?" I looked at Rogue and smiled but she didn't return it.

"Ah can tell something serious has been on your mind and ah know it's her. It's ova between ya'll let it go, Kurt."

I knew she was right. I needed to let her go, but what if we were meant to be and I never find anyone else to love? What if I am lonely for the rest of my life and turn into a grumpy old man and I rush people off because I'm still mourning over her? I do not want to end up like that, do I?

Why am I worrying about that? I sound so brainwashed. It's stupid really. _"Get yourself together Kurt! Quit being such a baby!"_

The bell finally rang. Rogue was already gone and I should be to. I walked to my next class. Math, I was horrible I this area. I didn't have a seat buddy for this class so I got to daydream during class. Yes!

I entered the room and took my seat in the third row third table on the right. I was the first one I class today, which was a surprise to my teacher Mrs. Smiff. It was five minutes later all the class was here and Mrs. Smiff started the class.

After adjusting her glasses on her withered face she said, "Good morning class, I hope you-" she was stopped by a girl bursting through the door sweating and out of breath.

All the boys automatically drooled over her. One whistled and others started clapping but Mrs. Smiff shushed them.

"Are you our-"

"New student?! Yeah, I am! My names Skylar, I'm here from Connecticut!" she jumped in front of Mrs. Sniff. She sounded so excited and happy and she had a beautiful smile on her face showing all of her teeth.

She had long bright orange hair that seemed to glow in the light and jade green eyes that made her shine even brighter. She wore a lime green short-sleeved shirt and faded denim jeans. The outfit hugged her curves perfectly. Her skin was pale but darker than Rogue's pale white skin. She was so beautiful.

"Ok Skylar sit next to Kurt over there, please." Mrs. Sniff pointed a finger at me. Skylar nearly ran to the seat.

She seemed so bouncy and happy like I was before Amanda broke up with me. However, she looked more talkative. I wonder if that is why they moved here. On the other hand, they could have just moved here to start over and I could understand that but, why _here_ where everyone knows about us mutants?

Our population has gone down by what, 20 percent? This girl just makes me wonder. No girl has made me do that. I _had_ to be her friend because she is just so, not like the other girls.

* * *

Skylar's POV

I suffered through my first four classes in pain because I could not talk or interrupt the teacher as I had a habit of doing. That is why my mom, my brother, and my father moved here because of my… 'problem'. My younger brother Denis is eight and is somewhat sick. He has been having major headaches and has fainted twice this week so my parents were thinking of sending him to that institute that they a lot of the sick kids go to.

I honestly don't think the kids there are sick because Jean goes there and she is perfectly fine. I had to hurry and find my locker because I could not take much of silence anymore. There was Jean with some of her friends including the dude I had to sit next to in math. I recall his name was Kurt.

I ran up to the group. "Hey Jean, what's up?!" I said in my happiest tone. She smiled and her friends looked at me stunned.

"This is my cousin Sky the one I told you about." She introduced me.

"Hi, I'm like Kitty and that's like Scott, Evan, Kurt, and Rogue." She introduced them to me in her valley girl talk.

"It is great meeting you; I met Kurt in second period! He kept staring at me like I wasn't getting enough stares already!" I laughed with Jean and Kitty joining me. Rogue took off her glove and threatened to hit Kurt. He flinched.

"What's so bad about her hitting you, Kurt?" I asked. I reached to touch Rogue ungloved hand. But, Scott stopped me grabbing my wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sky." He advised me.

"Come on what could happen?!" I joked shaking off his hand and touching her hand.

Nothing happened, what was his problem. They looked surprised, like something was suppose to happen. Was there?

"See I told you, Scott nothing goes wrong when I'm around!" they laughed unenthusiastically.

"Come on we need to get to lunch." Said Evan pulling Scott and Kurt in the direction where the cafeteria was suppose to be.

What was up with him? What did I do?

* * *

I should updated soon. This Chapter is alittle longer. RLER


	3. Whatever

_**Hi! It's me again! How have you been? I've been terrific and I am oh so sorry for taking so long. **_

_**I was in a really bitchy mode for a long time and you don't want to read a bitchy chapter, or do? Hmm?**_

_**Here you go! Have a fun time LERL or whatever I made up.**_

_**I don't own anything if you haven't noticed yet.**_

* * *

I don't know a good title.

Skylar's POV

The rest of the day went smooth. I had a few classes with Evan and he was acting really like weird. I was expecting him to be a little more happy like Jean. Then after lunch, I saw Pietro. It's like a blast from the past, _right? _

I was driving home in my yellow mini cooper right now. I was on the phone with my brother Denis. He just got home from school.

"Did you lock the door, Den?" I asked. He sighed.

"_Of course, wouldn't want anyone to come take me, right?" _

"Is there something wrong Denis?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Look I'm going to take a bath. So talk to you later."

Then the phone went dead.

I sighed. _I'll be there in a minute little bro._

* * *

_Nightcrawler POV_

I was late getting home because I got after school detention for not doing the classwork. It wasn't my fault that I just couldn't get her out of my head. Even if I could I wasn't going to the classwork anyway.

I just couldn't get her face out of my head. But, Jean says that we should be cautious since there wasn't an effect on her when she touched Rogue. Rouge was actually happy that nothing happened when Skylar touched her. It made her feel good. I was happy about that.

"Vi'm back!" I shouted when I walked in. It was quiet, _too _quiet.

_"Come to Cerebro, Kurt. A new mutant has been located." _The Professor's voice in my head said.

"Ok!" I yelled to the air. I teleported to Cerebro and turned off my image inducer.

Everyone was there. It must be a very rare power or something.

"Who vis it?" I asked Evan. He looked at me as if he was getting ready to kill something.

"Denis Perry, Skylar's brother." he growled. I sensed the hostility in his voice.

"Vat is his vower?" I asked aloud.

"He has fish like features and when in water is able to transform into any fish. " Professor said.

"So, he can like turn into a dolphin?" Kitty asked. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Dolphins are mammals, Half-pint. You should know that."

"I'll be back Professor."

* * *

Skylar POV

"What the hell are you doing to yourself, Denisson Marquis Perry?!" I yelled at him.

He was in the bathtub full of clean water in his boxers with his eyes wide open. His skin looked scaly and he had three gill covers on his sides. His eyes weren't brown anymore they were fully blue. His blonde hair had faded to a white gray color. His skin looked scaly.

He sat up and looked at me with his blue eyes. "Please don't leave me, sister." He begged stretching a scaly hand out to me.

I kneeled in front of him and took his hand. "I would never."

I hugged him. I didn't mind the feeling of his skin.

There was banging at the door.

"Stay here." I ordered Denis. He lied back down in the water. I ran downstairs and got the door. It was Evan.

"Hi Evan! Why are you here?" I asked happily. He looked at me with anger filled eyes.

"Where's Denis?"


	4. Jean, can you help me, please?

**Ok! Hi guys! I am totally back and ready to fight this writers block/depression! But I'm so mad cause my stupid aunt had to leave her annoying son Brandon over! I don't care if she has to work. Find a babysitter which is not me my mom or my grandmother! I hate her so much and my whole family knows that I hate kids. (Babies in particular) He is just so making me mad. Thanks for all of your support I really do appreciate it. I'm also thinking about starting a new story. Give me your comments on that please. I am off! BOEM! Guess what that means! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men and yata yata yata. And I dont' wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

BOEM Comes In!(Guess Guess Guess)

Skylar POV

"He's not here, Ev!" I yelled happily. I gave him the biggest smile ever.

_How can you be happy now you dope?! Your brother is a fish and you smiling at you ex! _I thought to myself.

"Do you know where he went?" he asked.

_What should I say?! Think Sky think. School._

"He went to an after school program. So he's not here." That's a wonderful excuse, Sky!

"Okay, I'll come by later then." Evan skated away.

I closed to door and sat on the green leather sofa. I told mom to get rid of this uncomfortable thing. Denis even hates this thing. But, what is Denis now.

He's a ummm..... I don't know the word. Weird? What the hell of course he's not! There was another knock at the door. I sighed and went to open it. A boy with brown hair was standing there. He was in my 1st period I think his name was Lance Alvers. A fat dude, Pietro, and a short dude were standing behind him. They were wearing Halloween costumes. It's January.

WAIT! Did I say Pietro? Is this a blast from the past or something?!

"Who are you?" I asked. Pietro pushed Lance out the way.

"Don't you remember me, Sky? Your ex?" he asked.

"Yeah, I believe Halloween has passed. I don't have candy anymore. Unless you want expired candy." I said coldly. Pietro frowned.

"Just tell us where yo brother is yo. So we can bounce." said the short one.(**_a/n: I'm just calling him short cause I want to lol!)_**

"Why do you need him? He's not here ok?" I told them. I tried to shut the door but the fat one kicked it open breaking it. Soooooo cooool.

They all barged their way in the house. The short one spit this slimy on me sending me to the wall not able to move. They started to go upstairs. I felt this slime build up in my mouth. I spit it on one of the stair steps. Pietro stepped on it and he foot was stuck.

"Toad! Why did you do that?!" he yelled. Toad, what a stupid name.

"I didn't do that yo! She did! Like she absorbed my slime bro!" he pointed at me.

"Lance stay with her. Make sure she doesn't do anything." they headed upstairs while Lance stayed down here.

"How could Pietro get a girl like you?" he mumbled.

I stuck out my tongue and wrapped it around his ankle and swung him around, hit him against the wall a few times and threw him to the ground. He growled and the house started to shake. I managed to get out of the slime using my cellphone antenna. I ran upstairs more like hopped. I looked down the hall and saw the bathroom door open. I hopped there and saw Pietro lifting Denis out of the water he started to suffocate. I slapped his wrist with my tongue. He dropped him back in the water.

"How did you-"

"Shut up! Why do you want Denis?!" I yelled. Pietro smirked.

"We need him. His power is unique. " he said.

"Why?! What are you?! Freaks?! Physco?!"

Strong hands wrapped my wrists and pinned me against the wall. It was the big one. I tried to spit slime in his eyes but all that came out was saliva. _Damn! It wore off._

Pietro screamed. A shark was biting his arm. I screamed too. Was that Denis? OMG! That's Denis.

"Get him off! He's going to eat my arm!" Pietro screamed. He was shaking his arm. The house started to shake again.

"I'm am out yo!" Toad yelled and hopped out of the bathroom. Then the Blob let me me go and ran out. I looked at the shark and Pietro and then I started to laugh. It was just so funny. But if Pietro lost his arm that wouldn't be funny. Pietro and Denis stopped. Denis started to morph back to himself again. Pietro sped out of the room as soon as his arm was free. A trail of blood on the floor.

I got my cellphone out and called my cousin.

_"Hello" _her voice said.

"Jean? Can you please help me?"


	5. Understood

OK. I am so sorry! I like lost inspiration and I just got it back. Thanks for the reviews! I absolutely LOVE them and I love YOU for helping bring my inspiration back. I love you all so much. –I start crying- I don't own X-Men but I do own Skylar, Denis, and their parents.

Chapter 4 or 5? The title is Understood

I was sitting on the couch twittering with my fingers. I managed to move Denis to the sink so Jean would not have to go all the way upstairs to the bathroom to explain it to us. Denis was probably as freaked as I was. I could absorb other mutants powers just by seeing them use it and only use it for a few minutes.

There was a knock at the door. I ran to it and unlocked it. It was Jean and this African woman with snow-white hair.

"Is there a problem, Skylar?" Jean asked.

"Who is this Jean? I just wanted you to come." I looked at the woman suspiciously.

"This is Ororo Munroe. She is a teacher at the Xaiver's Institute for Gifted Youngsters." (a/n:that's what the name is right? Leave me a review on it pwease)

I nodded my head, let them in, and lead them to the kitchen so they could see Denis. I heard them gasp. I sighed.

"When I came home he was like this and then Pietro and these other people came and attacked us. Then Denis morphed into a shark biting Pietro in his arm. I absorbed this slime that this toad person spit at me." I told them. I sat on the counter next to Denis.

"Did you touch Toad?" Ororo asked. I told her no and she nodded her head. Jean had her hand over her mouth in shock. She reached out to touch Denis's gills. He flinched when she touched him.

"When do your parents get home, Sky?" Jean asked.

"They said they'd be at about nine 'o' clock."

"Let's explain to you what you are now." said Ororo.

I already know what I am. I'm a freak a mutant freak.

* * *

When my parents got home they were surprised and mom revealed a huge secret. She could grant wishes, a genie technically. I'm surprised dad didn't know. I was kind of hoping that he did, but he didn't.

They signed Denis and I up at the Institute and we were now officially apart of their system. Professor X said they were going to have Denis's room ready in a week or so because he needed a specialized room for his condition and he gave me these glasses that block the part of my eyes that absorb peoples characteristics and mutants powers. So that I don't take in unwanted knowledge or powers.

It's been about 2 days since I moved in at the Institute. Everyone seemed to like me so far. Especially Kurt. Since Scott's car was full. I took the bus and Kurt said he'd take it with me. He said it was for my own protection and so I wouldn't get lonely. I have people on the bus to talk to.

I was worried about Evan. He's been frustrated and mad ever since I moved there. It's probably because our old relationship. We were together and then I got bored and got with Pietro. While I was with Evan. I thought he got the point that I didn't want him anymore. But I was wrong.

I know I broke his heart when he found out the way I didn't want him to but the karma came back and hit me. Pietro got with this blonde and we was over. I was pretty heartbroken too, but I moved on.

I've changed, really. I used to be this stuck up bitch that would get my hair done, get manicures, and tease and taunt girls that weren't like me. Beautiful, gorgeous and rich. Well, I was until dad lost his job and then we had to move to Connecticut with family.

I learned that what I was doing was wrong and could cause serious problems in peoples lives. Then I understood how Evan felt when I cheated. I never got a chance to apologize for what I did to him. I know it hurt.

I heard a knock at my door then a quite familiar voice. "Time to go! Vere going to be late!"

I jumped up got my glasses and I opened my door with my backpack on my back already.

"Come on, to the bus stop!" I slung my arm over his shoulder and lead him downstairs and out the door to the bus stop.

"Rouge vanted to take the bus vith us." his thick German accent was so cute.

"Really?"

"Ja." he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, let's wait." I stopped and crossed my arms over my chest. Few minutes later we heard running towards us. "Finally!" I pretended to be impatient.

"Thanks fa waitin fa meha." she said out of breath.

"We gotta run! We is gonna be late and I don't want to be late!" I yelled. People are so slow theses days.

"Vome on." Kurt wrapped his arms around Rouge's waist and my shoulders and bamfed us to the bus stop. I hope nobody saw.

"Well, look what the cat droge innn." said a feminine voice. A voice I was trying to forget.

We turned around. It was January. One of the girls I used to hang out with at my old school. When I was a stuck up bitch.

Her blonde hair was in a perfect bun. Pink rimmed Michael Jackson sunglasses. Perfectly polished and shiny pink Mani. Yellow skinny jeans that said 'Mutants disgust me.' in pink. Then a lime green top with a cheese grater and cheese saying 'You monster!'. Then a yellow jacket over it. Her huge Prada bag in the intersection of her arm and her shoulder. Then red high heels.

"Hey I didn't know it was January already." I said sarcastically. I put my finger on my chin acting like I was confused.

"Oooh, don't play that gurlll. You know we used to be girlfriends! Until, you went broke that is." her pink sausage lips formed into a devilish smirk.

I signaled Kurt and Rouge to go away. They walked to look out for the bus.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I asked her.

"Wellll, I live herre! I'm to Bayville High. I also hearrd you're a mutant. So I choose this outfit out just for you!" she turned to the side so I could see the words on the side of her pants.

"February and March ain't here to back you up, January?" I said. I took out my earrings in case it got physical.

"Oooh! They coming tomorrow! But hey it's nice seeing you. I'll see you at school anyway."

"Bus is vere." Kurt told me. I walked away giving January the pinky finger while I was at it. We paid our fair and sat in the way back. I grabbed Kurt into a tight hug and cried.

Why did past always have to come back? I thought I left it behind. I didn't even tell them I was moving here. And in the situation I'm in. Being a mutant don't help none with this. More she could just tease and taunt me on.

Kurt wrapped his arm around me. Rouge patted my back. They were so caring ad understanding about my past and why I'm so happy now. I just cried it out. They just understood the best.


	6. Cry

**Hi there everybody! This time I am not going to make an excuse for why I didn't update sooner. I am going to give you an extra long chapter today and I hope you love it. I also want more reviews, even if it's just saying hi or giving me encouragement. Please no flames and I appreciate you guys a lot.**

**I do not own any X-men characters. I do own all the new made up characters though. (I am horrible with Toad and Kurt so be easy. Thx)**

* * *

6. Cry

Skylar's POV

Today was absolutely the worst day ever. January was ruining my life and embarrassing me. I had _all_ my classes with her. Not to mention Pietro joined in when he could. I felt like a insect and January and Pietro were giants trying to squash me to small pieces. Tomorrow I'll have to be humiliated even more because January's sidekicks Chloe and Zoë are coming. What was really bothering me was how January knew I was a mutant.

She had just got here and she already knew. It probably means she came here because somebody asked her to, not on her own will. Zoë and Chloe probably know to, those three were like 3 peas in a pod, in a rotten, old, and contaminated one.

"We should like meet your brother! Sky?" Kitty suggested.

I flinched at the suggestion. I didn't want Dennis to be embarrassed because he's… a fish. Not technically a fish but something like that. But everyone looked eager.

I'm in a smoothie shop with Kurt, Rouge, Evan, and Kitty. I took a sip of my smoothie and swallowed loudly.

"Yeah, let's go to the aquarium and some fish." Evan teased.

"Vhut up, Evan." Kurt said defensively.

"Yea, we should meet him. He's nine, right?" Rouge asked.

I nodded nervously.

"So, is that like a yes?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, why not? I've been meaning to visit him anyway."

I stood up and unconsciously paid for everybody. We all walked to my house since it wasn't far from the smoothie shop. Kitty and Rouge were fantasying about what they thought Dennis looked like. Kurt and I were walking in front of everybody close together.

"Zou vare unusually quiet today, vare zou ok?" Kurt asked me in a whisper.

"I'm fine, I just don't know how you'll react when you see Dennis and I don't want him to be embarrassed." My voice cracked a bit.

Kurt wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled my closer to him.

"We're not going to laugh and Dennis might be lonely because he's been alone for 2 days straight in bath tub and he can't go outside without suffocating." Kurt said encouragingly.

My heart sank when I heard Evan snort. But, Kurt just brightened up my day.

* * *

Normal POV (Author's POV)

Professor Xaiver was already at Skylar's house with Dennis. Dennis was wearing a black suit and a thing that looked like the part of the toilet that you sat on around his neck. It had water in it. Dennis was having a hard time standing because he had webbed feet.

His skin was still the scaly white and his eyes were fully blue. His hair was still a grayish white color. His webbed hands had grown small bumps on them. Professor X had said that when I touched something without gloves he could see the history of that person or thing.

Dennis and Professor X heard the door open and Dennis wanted to surprise them. When Dennis heard them coming up the stairs he hurried to his room and silently shut the door.

Skylar and the other walked into the bathroom. Rouge and Kitty were as anxious as ever to meet Dennis. Skylar panicked when she saw Dennis wasn't in the bath tub.

"Where's Dennis. Professor?" Skylar asked as calmly as she could.

"I have no clue. But, you could check in his room." The Professor advised.

They all speed walked to Denis's room and Skylar busted threw the door.

"Ta-da!" Denis yelled happily.

He struck a pose. Skylar was relieved. Kitty and Rouge were in shock. Kurt didn't say anything; he couldn't 'cause he was just like him. Evan laughed loudly.

"I should have brought a camera! This is hilarious!" Evan cried.

Dennis's heart sunk low and deeply low. He swore he could feel it in his stomach: getting digested by bodily fluids. This is what Dennis feared, being laughed and teased because he was different. He may be half fish but he still had tear glands and he still could cry.

Dennis slowly dragged himself out of his room giving a depressed sigh on his way out. Evan was still laughing his head off. Skylar was furious with Evan. She couldn't believe Evan would just laugh like that right in front of Dennis. It wouldn't be much better if he did it behind his back, but at least Dennis wouldn't have to have his feelings crushed right in front of his face.

Kurt silently walked out to go and get Dennis. He could understand Denis's pain because he was like him to. He was blue and fuzzy and he was laughed at too. Just because he looked different.

"Why would you do that Evan?!" Sky yelled at him.

She was so mad she was literally shaking with anger. Evan stopped laughing and looked Sky in the face. She avoided his eyes.

"Remember when you'd do that, Sky? Do you remember you did just that to girls who weren't as pretty as you? You and January?" he asked dangerously.

Kitty was going to break them up, but Rouge stopped her.

"I don't do that anymore, do I Evan?" she shot at him.

"Maybe but, you still hurt people even _killed _one. Remember Dolores King? You teased her and bullied her everyday until she finally drowned herself in the bathroom? Remember _her_?" Evan asked.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Dolores King. A girl with ugly brown hair and acne all over her face. She always wore clothes that were to big for her and she was teased everyday, every minute, all the time.**_

_**Especially by the two meanest girls in town, January and Skylar.**_

_** They were every parents dream kids and got everything they wanted. Everyone followed them and wanted to be like them. They were the bullies and popular girls put together which only meant trouble.**_

_** Dolores King was walking down the hall. She was tripped by so many people that it looked like she was just slipping and falling. January and Skylar spotted her and they looked at each other evilly. January whispered something in Skylar's ear.**_

_** Skylar winked and strutted over to the two meanest, strongest, and toughest two boys in the school. Peter and Eden. She whispered in their ears.**_

_** "Beat Dolores up for me. Until she's bleeding like hell." She whispered seductively. **_

_** They winked at her and they walked over to Dolores. They started to beat her to the bloody pulp. They didn't have to worry about teachers coming out. The teachers were too scared to even leave their classrooms to go to the bathroom. People gathered around where Dolores was being beaten. **_

_** "What's going on babe?"**_

_** Evan walked up behind Sky and wrapped his arms around her.**_

_** "Entertainment." She said innocently.**_

_** "Why's everyone crowding around Peter and Eden?" he asked trying to get a better look.**_

_** "Go see for yourself." She told him.**_

_** Sky lead Evan through the crowd of students. Evan hated what he saw. **_

_** Dolores King on the ground with blood all over her. He couldn't believe everyone was just standing around watching and laughing. The loudest laugh heard was January's. Evan couldn't just stand there and watch it wasn't right.**_

_** Evan ran in and fought Peter and Eden off of Dolores and he helped her up.**_

_** "Are you-"**_

_** "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed at the top pf her lungs.**_

_** She pushed him off and ran away to the bathroom. Everyone was still laughing. Skylar was included. But Evan could see in her eyes that she wanted to go and check on Dolores. But she didn't.**_

_** The next day on the news and in the newspaper was a full article on Dolores King's death, drowning herself in a toilet at school after a brutal beating.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Skylar was on the floor crying. She couldn't take it. She should have helped her she should have not listened to January. But she couldn't blame it on January now because the order to beat Dolores came from her lips and she couldn't take them back now. All she could do was remember and cry. She could not help but think about how horrible of a person she was. What had possessed her to do something like that? Skylar felt like she had blood on her hands. Dolores King's blood on her hand. As tears streamed down her face, Skylar felt like the worst human being ever. She had done wrong. She was not worthy of forgiveness. She did not deserve it. She deserved the worst the world had for her. She did not deserve to be surrounded by such caring and innocent people. She was guilty. It was her fault that Dolores was dead. It was her fault that Dolores's family had to lose such a bright girl. Skylar deserved the worst. She hated her sort for what sdid had done. It was her that should be dead, not Dolores King.

* * *

**Ok, are you guys happy with me? Please review. I need reviews, thx. Bye now!**


End file.
